1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to optical fiber cable holders, and more particularly to an optical fiber cable holder that restricts the degree to which optical fiber cables can be bent.
2. Description of the Related Art
In optical transmission networks, communication is performed by light transmitting devices connected to one another by optical fiber cables. Cable holders retain the cables in position between the light transmitting devices. Each cable generally comprises a core bundle of optical fibers made of frangible quartz glass, and an outer cladding protecting the core. When the position of a light transmitting device in a network is changed, the cables can readily bend. However, excessive bending can result in leakage of light from the optical fibers, and even breakage of the optical fibers.
Conventional cable holders are most often used for electrical cables. U.S. Pat. No. 5,149,027 discloses a snap fit cable holder having a U-shaped configuration. Two legs each have snap fit projections on both insides and outsides thereof, the projections being at different heights relative to a support base. Cables are positioned in a space between the holder and the support base. The holder can accommodate varying amounts and varying sizes of cables. However, the holder does not prevent excessive bending of cables.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,530,785 discloses an optical fiber cable fixing structure. The fixing structure comprises an arcuate inner peripheral surface for contacting a first cable holding member secured to a fixed member, and an arcuate inner peripheral surface for contacting a side surface of an optical fiber cable. A second cable holding member is mounted on the fixed member, for sliding toward and away from the first cable holding member. The second cable holding member has an arcuate second inner peripheral surface for contacting a side surface of the cable, and stopper means adapted to removably fix the second cable holding member in any desired position. However, the fixing structure does not prevent excessive bending of cables.
In view of the above, there is a need for an improved holder which can effectively prevent excessive bending of optical fiber cables.
Therefore, an object of the present invention is to provide an optical fiber cable holder which prevents excessive bending of cables.
To achieve the above-mentioned object, an optical fiber cable holder in accordance with the present invention comprises a clasping portion and a fixing portion. The clasping portion includes a top cover, and two side walls depending from opposite sides of the top cover. A pair of bent arms respectively extends from other opposite sides of the top cover, to prevent excessive bending of any cable secured in the holder. A pair of spring arms slants inwardly from the side walls, to retain the cables in the clasping portion. The fixing portion includes a pair of locking legs and four stop latches. The locking legs are engagingly received through a pair of holes defined in a base plate. The stop latches are supported on the base plate. The holder is thereby fixed on the base plate.
Other objects, advantages and novel features of the invention will become more apparent from the following detailed description when taken in conjunction with the accompany drawings, in which: